The Demigod Games
by Soccergal515
Summary: Kronos won. The Demigod Games have begun (ooh rhymes). Who will be the victor?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so I am doing 4 viewpoint per chapter. just a heads up! Chap. 2 should come out by next Sunday (9/6 i believe?) Also, only one tribute per district. It's just easier that way.**

Chapter 1

Annabeth, district 6 (Athena)

All I can think about is Seaweed brain. It's been more then three years, and I've only caught glimpses of him. I wonder if he'll get reaped. I hope not, but he might have an okay chance at becoming Victor. Not that he'd like waiting on Kronos any more then living in district 4. Rachel steps up to the stage. She sticks her hand in the bowl, and her face scrunches with pain as she reads the name. "Annabeth Chase."

Jason, district 1 (Zeus)

I'm not worried about the reaping. I've trained, and though I don't have to like it, I know how to kill. No, I'm not worried for myself. But Piper... I've only seen her once, when I volunteered to go on a trip to district 10. As much as i wanted to see her, It was torture to know that the only way I'd get to communicate was in the underworld. And if she's reaped, i don't know if I could bear seeing her killed on live TV. I watch the screen as they switch to district 10 coverage. the reaper opens her mouth, and I hear the words I've been dreading. "Piper McLean."

When it is finally our turn, I know what i have to do to save her. So when a girl I hardly know is called, i raise my hand. Loud and clear, I step forward. "I volunteer."

Nico, district 13 (Hades)

_I can't let her die_. That's the first and only thought I have when the name Bianca DiAngelo is called in the reaping. _I can't let her die. _But how? No one is stupid enough to volunteer for a girl the don't know. To them she is just another face, another name. To them, her reaping means relief, and another year safe from the Demigod games. _How dare they. _To me, this means losing the only person that ever cared about me. As I step forward, I see Bianca mouthing _no! _but my mind is made up. With a loud crack, the ground opens up and the crowd turns to stare at me. "I volunteer." I smile.

Thalia, district 8 (Artemis ((Hunters)) )

I hate the reaping. I hate it, I hate it, I hate it. It just shows that Kronos won. It's like rubbing it in our faces. And if I get into that arena, I am not playing their little game. I am showing them that we are more then rich people's entertainment. I am going to wreck those games. How? I'm not sure, but it'll show them. I am ready to be reaped, to avenge the fallen demigods. "Thalia Grace." I am ready.


	2. List of Demigods

**Hi guys, whats up. This is just a list of each district's competitors.**

District 1 (Career): Jason Grace, Zeus

District 2 (Career): Percy Jackson, Poseidon

District 3: Nico DiAngelo, Hades

District 4: Miranda Gardiner, Demeter

District 5 (Career): Frank Zhang, Ares

District 6: Annabeth Chase, Athena

District 7: Will Solace, Apollo

District 8: Thalia Grace, Artemis

District 9: Leo Valdez, Hephaestus

District 10: Piper McLean, Aphrodite

District 11: Connor Stoll, Hermes

District 12: Hazel Levesque, Hecate


	3. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Alright, I'm going straight to the bloodbath/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Percy (District 2):/p  
p class="MsoNormal"All I had to do was get to Annabeth. I took a quick look at the arena first though. They were counting down I knew, but all I could see was the golden cornucopia surrounded by an expanse of empty land. To my right there were large hills, and to my left a marshy area with small islands dotting it. I couldn't see behind the cornucopia that well but there seemed to be pine trees behind me. 1… 2… 3… The gong sounded, and I raced to the edge of the loot. I picked up a small sword, more like a dagger really, and a basket of fruit before I spotted her. I shoved the basket under my arm and the knife stayed in my hand as I ran towards Annabeth. "Annabe-" She cut me off. "Percy, look out!" She screamed as I felt a searing pain in my left arm. I stumbled forward and landed in her arms. "Percy, run!" She tugged me towards the pine forest and I felt the world go dark./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"(btw, he's not dead yet, just woozy from loss of blood)/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hazel (district 12):/p  
p class="MsoNormal"As the gong sounded, I ran away. I knew it was a cowardly thing to do, but I knew I couldn't stand up in hand-to-hand combat against some of those kids. I grabbed a small pack before I fled into the hills. I figured I could use the mist to disguise a small cave or something for me to live in. I had to watch my back though- Some of the Apollo kids could shoot incredibly and I didn't pay much attention to the district 7 kid in training. I think his name is Will. Of course, he could be dead by now. With that cheery though I spotted a cave and settled into it. My only possible ally in these games could be Frank, but we haven't seen each other for months./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Leo (district 9):/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I dove right into the fight. I mean, if I'm going to go out, I don't want it to be starving in a hole somewhere. Nope, I'd rather go out burning and blazing until the end. I grabbed a small celestial bronze sword on my way in. Not great quality, but beggars can't be choosers. I approached the Ares kid from the back (Frank, right?) and set his pants on fire. He jumped up and screamed. He seemed to be fiddling with his pocket and I watched him pull out a small piece of burning wood. As it crumpled into ash, I stood there dumbfounded as he just turned into ash and dust. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Well that wasn't that hard!/em I thought as I watched Thalia's spear pierce my heart from behind. That was the last thing I remembered as I slipped into the underworld./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Piper (district 10):/p  
p class="MsoNormal"All I remember is grabbing a dagger as I ran like mad for the forest. I spotted a few other kids running, but only I went towards the woods. I know Connor Stoll and Nico DiAngelo ran for the marsh, and the small girl who's name I can never remember went to the hills, but I think I'm relatively safe./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jason (district 1):/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I laugh as I stab the Demeter girl in the gut. I see Thalia to my left, but I don't care. We made an alliance right after the first training session. Everything is going great until I spot Frank die. Well, that puts a damper in my plans, but he was disposable in the first place. And my mood lightens again when I see Thalia pierce the scrawny boy's heart. I toss a knife in the Poseidon kid's direction, but it only hits his shoulder. His girlfriend drags him away, and I return my attention to the bounty of supplies at my feet./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"To recap: Jason and Thalia are the careers at the cornucopia, Percy is injured with Annabeth in the forest, Piper is hiding out in the forest. Miranda, Frank, and Leo are all dead. Hazel and Will are in the hills (ok I didn't write Will into the hills but he's there, ok?) and Connor and Nico are in the marsh./strong/p 


End file.
